Kirbys Return To Dreamland: The Story
by Bloxxystudios
Summary: Magolor is a prisoner fleeing execution after being blamed for attempted theft of Queen Landias' crown. He lands in Popstar where he meets Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight. They agree to help him retrieve his ships missing parts and go on a grand quest to help Magolor!
1. Escaping Landia

**Escape From Landia**

A small figure hurridley ran towards a large volcano. It was quite short and had no arms. It wore a hat with two stub like horns on top. The figure had a name too, it was Magolor. Magolor had been running, or floating since he had no feet, like he was on fire and running to a pond. But rather he was running from two armored drones which kept up pace with him. It was only a few hours ago he had been accused of stealing The Queen Landias' great crown. He was sentenced to a brutal execution for the attempted theft. And this is why he was getting as far away as possible from these guards.

 **"**HALT. PLEASE REST ON THE GROUND.**"** The guards barked at Magolor.

But Magolor didn't stop, in fact he ran faster. He quickly dived into an opening inside the volcano. He rolled a large boulder in front of the opening and ran towards a spot inside the volcano. There, laid a great ship, the S.S. Lor Star Cutter. The Lor was once a grand prison ship meant for the transportation of, well, prisoners. Magolor had found it weeks earlier and had been reformatting it to be a grand travel ship. This was another reason he had been arrested, meddling in government technology. Magolor had sprinted to the inside of the Lor and quickly went to the controls... Unfortunately, he had never piloted a ship like this.

"U-uh... Okay let's s-see how this thing w-works..."

Magolor was smacked right out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion echo through the cave. He had begun to panic and quickly started mashing random buttons.

"W-Which one of these w-w-works?!"

Magolor slammed on one of the buttons when he heard the engine. But he had also heard the drones.

 **"**HALT. PLEASE EXIT THE VEHICLE AND GET ON THE GROUND.**"** The Drones had monotonously said in a loud volume.

Magolor grabbed the Lor's main piloting controls and took off, leaving the drones in his dust. Magolor looked behind him and started to laugh in joy.

"I-I-I did i-it!" He cried.

Magolor then realized he hadn't the foggiest idea where he wanted to go. He was thrown back into panic until he saw a large planet...

"P-Popstar?"

The ride into Dreamland was not a pleasant one. The entering of the atmosphere is when the controls had shut down due to the extreme heat of the entrance. Magolor was in a terrified state of panic and fear.

"O-Oh Lord! OH G-GOODNESS! AUGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Magolor had fainted, losing complete control of the ship as it entered the atmosphere in a flaming ball. The assorted pieces from the Lor flew off in flames and landed in random locations everywhere. The Lor crashed into the ground as Magolor unconscious body was flung into the main hub room.

Kirby hastily ran with a piece of cake in hand from King Dedede and his Advisor, Bandana Waddle Dee.

 **"**GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CREAM PUFF!**"** Roared Dedede as he beelined straight for Kirby.

Kirby didn't give up and tried to go as fast as his little feet could take him. He jumped over some little rocks and hills and tried to float into the air, but to no avail. Meta Knight was perched atop a mountain when he saw the three stooges in a comedy act. He rolled his eyes and flew down to see what the commotion was about. Soon it seemed like the march of the penguins, with Dedede chasing Kirby and was followed by Waddle Dee and behind him was Meta Knight. It wasn't until Kirby had saw a large flaming ball burst through the sky that he stopped.

"Poyo?" Said Kirby.

King Dedede slammed into him along with Waddle Dee and Meta Knight. They all looked towards the flaming ball entering the atmosphere and hurridley ran over to it. When the smoke had cleared, a large ship had took form as a landing door opened up. The group had looked at each other and quietly and slowly walked inside to see what was going on...

 _And that's it! What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews Please!_


	2. Meeting Magolor

**Meeting Magolor**

Magolor drowsily opened his eyes a pushed himself up. His vision was blurred and he had a splitting headache. He shook his head and finally focused his vision. He could here an alarm sounding behind him and was going to see what the commotion was when he heard footsteps approaching. Magolor returned to his frantic state of panic, had some of the drones manage to get onto the Lor? Was this some kind of robber? Or something else? He quickly scrambled to find some kind of hiding place in fear of whatever was in the Lor. But alas, he hadn't managed to be quick enough as he heard a door open and saw four large shadows across the wall. Magolor was so overwhelmed from fear, panic, and paralazation, he had fainted and accepted whatever fate would befall him.

Kirby had gone first into the ship. He looked around nervously and quietly tiptoed inside. He saw the broken ship from its inside. Wires hung loosely from the celing and large panels off wall were broken or hanging loosely from their hinges. Kirby heard an alarm like sound and had forgotten about being quiet, he quickly ran after where this noise was.

The other three had quietly gone inside looking for Kirby when they had seen him dash down a hallway. They hastily ran after him to prevent him from doing something regretful to anyone. Kirby stopped infront of a large door where a small sign that said, "CONTROL ROOM." The other three stopped right behind Kirby and stood infront of the door. They went up and saw the door open itself. They all walked inside to see what would await them...

The group entered the control room and saw Magolor unconscious on the floor. As they approached him, he opened his eyes hazily and shot right up in panic. But just when he was gonna speak to them to not hurt him, he realized the alarm and quickly went to check. Magolor soul seemed to commit suicide when he saw the power spheres drain from the health 120 to 0. And then his soul fell of a building after the suicide when he saw the 5 key components in the Lor missing. Magolor looked miserable and slammed his fist down on the control panel and stared down.

Kirby saw the sadness on this new friends face and quietly walked up to him. Kirby went out to poke him but saw Magolor flinch when he did. Magolor turned around at Kirby.

"What Do you want from me!" Magolor said in fear.

Kirby looked up.

"Poyo!" He said

Magolor shifted his eyes into confusion.

"What?"

"Well what he's saying, is that we can help you collect those things." Said Dedede.

Magolor Looked at Kirby.

"R-really? You would d-do that for me?"

Kirby nodded.

Magolor cheered and grabbed Kirbys stumps in joy.

"Oh thank you thank you! Here! Let me show you where they are." Magolor said joyously.

He turned around as the other three went up to Kirby and Magolor. Magolor fumbled around confused and pressed some buttons and a map popped up.

showcasing the different parts scattered around all five points of Popstar.

"So you see! My ships parts are located in these different corners of your planet! So all you need to do-"

"Say, why **do** you want us to get your ship parts anyways?" Said the Waddle Dee.

Magolor stopped dead in his tracks and thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't tell them the real reason, otherwise they might think he is a criminal. He tried to come up with a story.

"Uh... W-well there's this dragon! And she took over my home world with this powerful crown of hers! It made her all powerful so I had to escape by this ship! Unfortunately she shoot down my ship and the parts scattered! So I need to go back and save my home world!" Magolor said hastily and nervously.

The group was suspicious, but passed it off as startalation from the crash earlier. The group then said their goodbyes to Magolor and quickly ran out the door to help him on his quest to save his planet...

Magolor stood after they left and slumped onto the floor. He was wondering how to get past Landia safely and avoid his death sentance. Than a thought came upon him.

"The crown..." He said quietly.

Magolor came up with a plan. He would have the group weaken Landia, then he would get the crown, destroy Landia, and then go home to his city. It seemed flawless in his mind.

After all, he did consider himself far superior than anything else, so why should he worry?

 _And thats this chapter! Thank you all for the positive reviews in a span of just one hour! It really helps me to get better and improve my story!_


End file.
